bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Elisse Joson
|hometown = Mandaluyong City, NCR |occupation = Commercial model, Actress |TwitterUserName = ElisseJoson |InstagramUserName= elissejosonn |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 1: Celebrity Edition |Currently1 = 4th Lucky Star |NominationsReceived = 0 |Days = 23 |TimesSaved = 0 |Ligtask = 0 |SeriesFullName2 = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 4: The Dream Team |Currently2 = Evicted |Team2 = Lucky Stars |NominationsReceived2 = 2 |Place2 = 8th |Days2 = 228 (51 in house) |TimesSaved2 = 0 |Ligtask2 = 0 |Padaluck2= 0}} Elisse Joson was a Celebrity Housemate in Pinoy Big Brother 7 who went on to become part of the Dream Team. She was dubbed as The Hugot Babe of Mandaluyong due to her viral commercial ad which gave a "hugot" feels that most viewers related to. The word "hugot" is a Filipino word for "taking deeply from within". It doesn't have exact English Translation but it was used as a slang for something like "throwing shade made by heartbroken people" or a "pick-up line by heartbroken people to their lovelife". Throughout the series, she was linked in a romantic relationship with her fellow housemate McCoy DeLeon. In which a loveteam was formed and called by their fans as McLisse. On Week 27, she was chosen as a Celebrity Wildcard Housemate to compete against Yassi in order to secure the 4th Lucky Spot in the Dream Team. Elisse originally lost the competition, however due to conflicts of Yassi's work schedule, Yassi opted for a voluntary exit and decided to give up her spot to Elisse instead, making Elisse part of the Lucky Stars in the Dream Team. On Week 34, the last nominations and eviction had a twist, it was a "Back-to-back Nominations and Eviction", aside from that, it was also a Positive Nominations which means the housemates nominated for who they think should stay. Elisse was one of the nominees after not getting any nomination points from the housemates, and 7 minutes after she got nominated, it was declared that she got the least number of votes, making her the last evictee of the season leaving only 6 days before the Big Night finale. After she welcomed to the stage, Toni Gonzaga asked her for her Big Winner, she said Maymay Entrata was her pick for the title of Big Winner. Biography Elisse Joson was born in San Andres, Bataan, Philippines. She is the only daughter of Christine Joson-Diuco, an anesthesiologist and a single mother. Elisse began in the local entertainment industry at the age of 16. In 2013, she became a familiar face as she appeared in various shows and dramas as a supporting actress, such as Cheska in the daytime television series "Be Careful With My Heart". Her biggest break in the entertainment industry was her McDonald's Philippines TV ad in 2016. The fast food chain's campaign entitled, "Tuloy Pa Rin," promoted the concept of welcoming change and moving forward after a heartbreak to ultimately become a stronger and more independent individual. Due to its relatable "hugot" appeal, the ad went viral worldwide. It currently holds almost 2 million views on YouTube. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Celebrity History Task History Competition History Nominations History Dream Team History Task History Competition History Nominations History Trivia *She became the last evictee of the series. She left the house 6 days before the Finale Night. **She placed 8th overall. *She was nominated and evicted on the same day, as a result of the Back-to-Back Nominations and Eviction Twist on Day 228. ** The Nominations also turned out to be a Positive Nominations. *A loveteam was formed between Elisse and McCoy and was called by fans as McLisse. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:8th Place